ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Wielbicielka z Warszawy
Odcinek 79 Wielbicielka z Warszawy - siedemdziesiąty dziewiąty odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 3.03.2013r. w TVP1 Opis thumb|right|335 px W dworku Lucy budzi się przy swoim mężu, który już od jakiegoś czasu nie śpi. Kusy rozmyśla nad filozoficznym sensem malowania według Parmenidesa i Heraklita. Halina z kolei daje swojemu mężowi wykład na temat uczciwości i ostrzega, że jeśli jeszcze raz naje się przez niego wstydu to oboje skończą marnie. W tym momencie do domu wchodzi Czerepach ze swoją „nową jakością marketingu politycznego”. Zamierza promować swojego senatora za pomocą lokalnego trunku. Kozioł z aprobatą przyjmuje ten pomysł, jego żona – niekoniecznie. Na plebani Michałowa wyraża swoje niezadowolenie, że brat księdza został senatorem, a kariera Proboszcza w miejscu stoi. Ksiądz Maciej próbuje bronić przełożonego, ale i on dostaje po uszach od gospodyni. Kusy maluje. Dzięki temu rozwiązuje spór filozoficzny, o którym myślał rano. O swoim odkryciu próbuje opowiedzieć Lucy, ale ta ma większy problem z Kingą, która już nie chce iść na studia. Całej sytuacji ze spokojem przygląda się Hot Dog. Ksiądz Maciej zauważa, że z proboszczem dzieje się coś niedobrego. Na nieszczęście do pokoju wchodzi Michałowa z kawą i spór z plebanem rozpala się na nowo. Czerepach rozwija dalszy plan promocji wizerunku senatora. Umieszcza na butelkach wina hasła dotyczące partii. Prezes jest zachwycony pomysłem. Halinie dalej to wszystko się nie podoba. Wychodzi do pracy, mężowi każe posprzątać, a przy okazji wymyśla nowe hasło. Kusy i Lucy próbują dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Kinga zrezygnowała ze studiowania prawa. Kinga wyjaśnia, że myliła się ze swoimi ideami rozsadzenia systemu kształcenia od środka. Boi się, że system ją wciągnie, dlatego musi pozostać na zewnątrz i uczyć się sama. Kusy wścieka się do reszty, wskazuje na późniejszy problem z zarabianiem pieniędzy bez dyplomu. Kinga nie przejmuje się tym, czym mocno uraża Lucy, wybierającą się właśnie do pracy. Michałowa nie odpuszcza plebanowi. Ksiądz denerwuje się i pyta, dlaczego tak się nad nim znęca, po czym łapie się za serce. Gospodyni nie zwracając uwagi na proboszcza kontynuuje swój wywód. Nie zauważa, że za jej plecami Proboszcz pada nieprzytomny na fotel. Natychmiast wzywa pomoc w osobie księdza Macieja. Wikary dzwoni po doktora Wezóła, jednak w słuchawce odzywa się głos Jagny. Doktora nie ma ze względu na wyrostek, ksiądz prosi o to, aby po powrocie doktor jak najszybciej zjawił się na plebani. Zdenerwowana Michałowa każe wieźć proboszcza do Radzynia, nie pytając chorego o zdanie. Pietrek kłóci się z Jolą o to, kto ma zostać z dziećmi, bowiem i Pietrek i żona mają na następny dzień umówione spotkania. Zdenerwowana Jola zostawia dzieci pod opieką męża, a sama idzie do sklepu. Wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem przygląda się ławeczka, która później oceni sytuację rodzinną i zawodową Pietrka. Michałowa modli się o zdrowie dla księdza proboszcza. W zamian zarzeka się, że już nigdy złego słowa na proboszcza nie powie. Kinga wyjaśnia Kusemu swoją decyzję co do studiów. Nie jest pewna swojego postępowania, pierwszy raz znalazła się w sytuacji, w której sama może decydować, co ma dalej robić i nie radzi sobie z tym. Kusy, jako człowiek wykształcony potrafi rozmawiać na takie tematy, ale akurat maluje. To widzi Kinga, która denerwuje się, że gdy ona konsultuje z nim swoją przyszłość ten zajmuje się czym innym. Poirytowany odkłada pędzel. Całej sytuacji przygląda się bawiąca na trawie Dorotka. Do siedzącej przy stole załamanej Michałowej w końcu wracają ksiądz Maciej z proboszczem. Okazało się, że po zażyciu leków arytmia plebana ustąpiła i chory czuje się lepiej. Przez chwilę ucieszona gospodyni dziwi się, że przez takie zasłabnięcie nie zostawili proboszcza w szpitalu, ani nie będzie miał żadnej operacji. Ksiądz Maciej daje jej fiolkę z tabletkami i poucza, że co rano ksiądz proboszcz musi dostawać po pół tabletki. Na to Michałowa zapomina o wcześniejszym ślubowaniu i zaczyna narzekać na swój los oraz na całą aferę, jaką proboszcz urządził przez taką głupotę. Bo wszak ona wielkie ilości tabletek codziennie brać musi, więc skoro tabletki pół, to i choroba żadna. 200px|thumb Do Kusego przychodzi Pietrek, który chce dowiedzieć się jak to jest być na urlopie macierzyńskim. Kusy nie ma na to jednak czasu, bo musi zająć się obiadem. W biurze Czerepach przedstawia senatorowi statut partii. Zapewnia go, że tylko prezes dzierży faktyczną władzę w partii, ale słowa Czerepacha nie mają potwierdzenia w statucie. Kozioł wścieka się na taki stan rzeczy, ale wkrótce dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro on nie może nic zrobić bez Arkadiusza, to i ten nie może nic zrobić bez niego. Na zgodę podają sobie ręce. Pietrek dalej siedzi na tarasie w dworku. Gdy zjawia się Kusy wdaje się z nim w dyskusję na temat kobiet, a przede wszystkim Joli i jej potrzebach. W trakcie rozmowy dzwoni telefon Kusego. Pewna agentka sztuki z Warszawy chciałaby umówić się na spotkanie z malarzem i zobaczyć jego dzieła. Ucieszony Kusy bierze Dorotkę na ręce i razem idą wybierać dzieła. Pietrek zostaje na miejscu. Przy obiedzie na plebani proboszcz zaczyna pokasływać. Ksiądz Maciej niepokoi się o zdrowie plebana, Michałowa – nieszczególnie. Oburzona o pastylki przypomina sobie o ślubowaniu, mimo to nie przestaje docinać. Solejuk oznajmia na ławeczce, że nazajutrz ma spotkanie partyjne. Koledzy z politowaniem przyjmują tę wiadomość, ale Solejuk wyjaśnia, że jedyne po co tam idzie to po immunitet, który da mu sporo korzyści związanych m.in. z ochroną przed policją. Ławeczka przyznaje, że taki immunitet to nie byle co. Do kolacji przy stole dołącza Lucy, która dotąd usypiała córeczkę. Kusy chwali się, że został zauważony przez agentkę, która ma następnego dnia zjawić się w dworku. Lucy niezbyt przejmuje się tą wiadomością, bardziej interesuje ją decyzja Kingi w sprawie studiów. Nie rusza ją nawet propozycja Kusego co do noclegu dla agentki. Zdenerwowany Kusy wychodzi na papierosa, a Lucy nie rozumie o co mu chodzi. Michałowa nadal nie może uwierzyć w chorobę proboszcza. Żegnając zmartwionego księdza Macieja próbuje udowodnić swoją rację, „głośno” wychodząc z plebani. W tym czasie Pietrek wraca do domu. Jola wkurzyła się długą nieobecnością męża, tym bardziej, że podejrzewa, iż przyczyną spóźnienia jest alkohol. Jednak mąż jest trzeźwy, a dodatkowo zawiadamia ją, że to on zajmie się domem i dziećmi, bo nie może ograniczać kariery żony. Na tę wieść Jola rzuca się na szyję Patrykowi. gorąco mu przy tym dziękując za podjętą decyzję. 200px|thumb Nazajutrz o poranku ksiądz Maciej próbuje przekonać Michałową, że proboszcz jednak nie symuluje. Niewzruszona gospodyni obiecuje zająć się plebanem, a wikaremu nakazuje odprawić mszę w kościele. W dworku Kinga zgadza się iść na studia. Pozostawiona przez Lucy w salonie Dorotka bawi się w tatusia, niszcząc obrazy, które tatuś wcześniej tam poustawiał. Poirytowany Kusy rzuca pędzlem i wychodzi. 200px|thumb Do Michałowej nareszcie dociera, że proboszcz nie symuluje, ale winę za niewezwanie lekarza zwala na księdza Macieja. W dworku Lucy przeprasza Kusego za Dorotkę. Tymczasem na podwórku pojawia się egzaltowana agentka Monika, która jak najszybciej chce zobaczyć dzieła „mistrza”. 200px|thumb Do biura senatora tłumnie przybywają zainteresowani słuchacze – sami najwięksi krzykacze z Wilkowyj, z Wargaczem i Myćko na czele. Senator obmyśla plan, jak przyszłych towarzyszy w ryzach utrzymać i zapisuje ich do komisji programowej, która tak naprawdę nic nie znaczy. W międzyczasie u proboszcza zjawia się doktor Wezół, który nie może doszukać się choroby w złym stanie zdrowia księdza, a przyczynę kaszlu upatruje w alergii. Ta teoria szybko zostaje zastąpiona podejrzeniem o nerwicę, z którą oczywiście Michałowa nie ma nic wspólnego. Doktor sugeruje pobyt w szpitalu, na co proboszcz kategorycznie się nie zgadza. Monika przygląda się obrazom Kusego. Jest tak bardzo zachwycona, że nawet kawę chce pić w salonie, chwilowo pustym, bo pełniącym funkcję tymczasowej wystawy. Kinga stoi w drzwiach i z podejrzliwością obserwuje Monikę. Na plebani zjawia się Babka. Próbuje wyleczyć proboszcza swoimi sposobami, ale i ona się poddaje. Zmartwionej Michałowej nakazuje się modlić o zdrowie dla księdza. Do domu wraca Lucy. Kinga dzieli się z nią swoimi spostrzeżeniami, co do zachowania agentki. Amerykanka ze spokojem przyjmuje te nowiny, ale Kinga już taka ufna nie jest. Jej obawy pogłębiają się, gdy Kusy oznajmia, że Monika zostanie w dworku kilka dni. Solejuk częstuje Stacha i Hadziuka nowym winem Kozioł Mocny. Na butelkach naklejono etykietki z hasłami wyborczymi. Kolegom bardzo podoba się taka reklama. Michałowa z całych sił stara się dogodzić proboszczowi, proponując mu coraz to wykwintniejsze dania, na co proboszcz w rozmowie z wikarym przyznaje, że dla takiego traktowania przez gospodynię to i chorobę da się wytrzymać. W dworku przy kolacji Monika rozmawia z Kusym na temat sztuki. W konwersację próbuje wbić się Lucy i Kinga, które nie bardzo znają się na malarstwie. Wprawdzie agentka odpowiada na pytania, ale czyni to lakonicznie i wzroku nie odrywa od „mistrza”. Jest tak zafascynowana Kusym, że nawet odmawia alkoholu, choć malarz przyznaje, że sam jest abstynentem. Pietrkowi w końcu udaje się uśpić dzieci. Gdy w chwili wytchnienia przygląda się swoim plakatom na ścianie do okna puka Stach. Pietrek broni się przed wyjściem na zewnątrz, bowiem dał słowo Joli, że progu domu na krok nie przekroczy. Koledzy jednak i na to mają sposób. Hadziuk z Solejukiem przynieśli ławeczkę na taras domu Pietrka, aby razem mogli napić się nowego trunku W sypialni w odpowiednim stroju i nastroju na Kusego czeka żona. Mąż jednak wpada tylko po szkice i wychodzi, zaś Lucy czuje się mocno zawiedziona jego zachowaniem, które tak nagle zmieniło się pod wpływem „małpa z Warszawa”. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika) *Grażyna Zielińska (Babka zielarka) *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Filip Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Patryk Grochal (synek Pietrków) Cytaty *Halina:"No już głupszej nazwy dla tej swojej partii nie mogliście wymyślić. Polska Partia Uczciwości. W całej gminie się z was śmieją" Paweł Kozioł:"Z uczciwości się śmieją?" Halina:"Z ciebie i z Czerepacha, bo już o co jak o co, ale o uczciwość nie można was posądzić" *'"To jest nowa jakość marketingu politycznego. Przełamanie wszystkich barier. Strzał w samo serce wyborcy, w jego świadomość i podświadomość! Jak wynalezienie prochu, koła, żarówki, promu kosmicznego!"' - Czerepach *'"Na zaufaniu przełożonych nikt na tym świecie jeszcze kariery nie zbudował"' - Michałowa *'"Punkt nie istnieje, liczy się tylko ruch"' - Kusy *Proboszcz:"Co ja mam w tańcu z gwiazdami jakimś wystąpić?" Michałowa:"To akurat z Księdza nadwagą to niezbyt dobry pomysł" *'"Ja się nie duszę pani Michałowo, tylko drzwi otwieram, żeby się szyby nie potłukły jak mnie żywcem do nieba przez Michałową wezmą"' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Muszę iść do gmina na mój faszystowski etat, znasz Kusy, nie mam bogaty mąż"' - Lucy *'"Jak się tylko o sobie myśli to się nie widzi, że inni też potrzeby mają"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"No fakt...nie zarabiasz - źle, zarabiasz - też źle. Tak to już jest. Jeszcze się taki nie urodził, co by żonie dogodził"' - Hadziuk do Pietrka *'"Tylko, żeby Ksiądz stanu podgorączkowego nie dostał, bo trzeba będzie wzywać pogotowie z całego województwa"' - Michałowa *'"Trzej muszkieterowie spod urzędu gminy"' - Paweł Kozioł o Solejuku, Wargaczu i Myćce *'"Odstawcie te sikacze"' - Solejuk do Hadziuka i Stacha, kiedy przyniósł im wino nowej marki na spróbowanie *'"Jak ja się za politykę biorę to żadnej ściemy nie ma prawa być"' - Solejuk do Stacha i Hadziuka *'"Ja ta małpa z Warszawy chyba zabije"' - Lucy o Monice Kategoria:Seria VII Kategoria:Odcinki Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria 11391_574340409251445_223824579_n.jpg 11481_574340565918096_1613136402_n.jpg 11597_574340629251423_1529145255_n.jpg 65938_574340455918107_1055884559_n.jpg 65991_574340292584790_465068501_n.jpg 67012_574340279251458_1742408425_n.jpg 166721_574340315918121_1641125165_n.jpg 285767_574340535918099_1682245914_n.jpg 295658_574340332584786_430230925_n.jpg 426378_574340602584759_1982041185_n.jpg 426378_574340602584759_1982041185_n.jpg 482801_574340882584731_1922112397_n.jpg 522485_574340512584768_2097355385_n.jpg 525396_574340702584749_530410019_n.jpg 528234_574340715918081_736954226_n.jpg 544224_574340765918076_1207126411_n.jpg 544476_574340859251400_1483520628_n.jpg 553200_574340645918088_1076251251_n.jpg 555218_574340919251394_1542843637_n.jpg 563266_574340439251442_166883091_n.jpg 734852_574340865918066_1502992492_n.jpg Kategoria:Seria VII Kategoria:Odcinki